The Book of Abby
by Meg Nik
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Abby from the time she meets Richard until I'm not sure yet.. Enjoy and R/R.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Book of Abby"**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: As much as I love the ER series and the character, I do not own them. There are going to be a few original characters throughout this story. Please R/R. :)**

August 2, 1993:

"Go, Eric!" Abigail Wyczenski shouted as her younger brother graduated from basic training for the Air Force. Their mother, Maggie, who has bipolar disorder, had been missing in action for a few months now. After embarrassing her children at Eric's high school graduation, she had disappeared to who knows where. Abby was all Eric had, and now that Eric was going off to the Persian Gulf for duty, she had no one else to take care of.

After the graduation, Eric and Abby made their way to the closest diner. They had always loved eating at little places like this. "Congrats, little brother!" Abby hugged Eric as she slid in the booth next to him.

"Thanks, sis. I'm glad you could make it since you're buried in nursing school crap." Abby was at the end of her last semester of nursing school. "The next graduation I will be attending is yours next week." Eric playfully punched his older sister.

"And then I will be working at County General and you will be across the world from me." Abby pretend pouted at her brother. "What am I going to do without you? You keep me on my toes."

"That will be kinda hard to do from halfway across the world, huh?"

"Just a little bit."

After the two siblings had finished eating, Abby grabbed her bag and headed to the library to study for her last final ever of college. "See you later. Behave, Eric!"

Abby arrived at the library and found a cozy spot in the back of the library. Spreading her books out, she started her studying ritual.

A few hours later, she was so busy writing things and highlighting things that she didn't notice this guy glancing at her from over his books. He purposely dropped a pen and made it roll over to Abby's table.

As he approached, Abby saw him out of the corner of her eye. Noticing that he was just a little dreamy, Abby tried to look engrossed in her books.

"Excuse me. I think my pen rolled under your table. Do you mind if I fetch it?"

Looking up, Abby blushed, "I don't mind at all."

After he got his pen off the ground, he stuck his hand out. "By the way, I'm Richard. Richard Lockhart."

"Abigail. Abigail Wyczenski. Abby for short." Abby started twirling her hair, a nervous habit she started back in junior high.

"Say, after finals, do you want to go for coffee or dinner or something?"

Abby was melting under his gaze. "Sure. Here's my number." Abby slipped him a piece of paper with her number on it. "Good luck with your finals."

"Same to you." Richard sauntered away.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

August 16, 1993:

Two weeks had passed since that night in the library. Abby had since graduated and began her job as an obstetrics nurse at County General. Tonight was her first date with Richard. Eric had shipped out two days prior and Abby was grateful for the distraction from missing her brother.

Slipping into a red cocktail dress and red kitten heels, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door to meet Richard at a restaurant nearby.

When the taxi arrived, she saw Richard in a black tuxedo waiting patiently for her. When he saw her cab, he ran over to open the door for her.

"Dinner awaits, my dear," Richard said with a boyish grin on his face.

They entered the restaurant and were led to a table. After they were seated the conversation began.

Abby learned that Richard aspired to become a doctor and came from a rich family. Abby shared that she also wanted to become a doctor, but because of literally raising her brother the past fifteen years. She let it slip about her mom and that her dad had left when she was seven and Eric was three. She was falling for this guy really fast.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

December 24, 1993:

Abby and Richard had been dating for four months now. Richard had invited Abby to a dinner before his family Christmas gathering.

"I wanted to ask you this before we saw my family tonight." Richard reached inside of his jacket pocket. Getting down on one knee, he opened a jewelry box and looked deeply into Abby's eyes. "Abigail Majorie Wyczenski, will you be my wife?"

Abby was in shock. She finally could have someone to care for again, since Eric was so far away. "Yes! Richard, I will marry you." Richard stood up and put the ring on her finger.

"Let's go let my family know!" Richard leaned down and kissed her. "Merry Christmas, my love."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter :) R/R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated.. Vacation and job interviews got in the way :). Please Read and Review :) Enjoy! Thanks to Pandorama for helping me fix this chapter :)**

**Chapter Two**

June 13,1994:

The day had finally arrived. Abby was getting married. Eric was on leave from his duty to attend his older sister's wedding. Unfortunately their mother had made her yearly comeback and was wreaking havoc on Abby's life.

"Abby, are you sure your hair wouldn't look prettier up instead of down?" Maggie Wyczenski nagged Abby about her hair.

"Mom, I am wearing my hair how I want to. You are going to sit and be silent during this wedding. Please, mom." Abby always hated when her mother popped up in her life. She always reappeared off of her bipolar medicine. She always swore she wouldn't go off her meds again. Then she would disappear, sometimes before she could be hospitalized, and stay away for a while. Then about a year later she would show up and repeat the cycle.

Her mother had been back on her medicine for about a week. She was shocked when she showed up and Abby was in the midst of a wedding.

"Fine. You've done everything else without me. You don't want my input, fine." Maggie stomped off in the direction of where the wedding was being held.

Just then, Eric stuck his head in the door. "Ya ready to go sis?" Eric stuck his arm out for his sister to grab on to.

Abby looked up at her younger brother. "I'm ready."

They walked out of Richard's parents' house to the backyard where the wedding was taking place. Hearing _The Wedding March_ starting to play, Eric walked his sister down the aisle. Abby glanced around at all her family and friends, along with all of Richard's family and friends. She walked toward the altar, where Richard was beaming at her, trying to keep tears from ruining her makeup.

As they walked up to the altar, the pastor asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Eric smiled over at his sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He handed her over to Richard.

Richard and Abby approached the altar. Beaming at each other, the pastor begins the ceremony. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Abby glared back towards her mother, urging her to stay quiet.

After waiting a few minutes, the pastor continued with the wedding. After reading a few passages from the Bible, he gets down to business. "Do you, Richard Lockhart, take Abigail Wyczenski to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Abigail Wyczenski, take Richard Lockhart to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

After they exchanged rings, the pastor said, "You may kiss the bride." Richard leaned in and gave Abby a passionate kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart."

The newly wedded couple walked down the aisle eager to start their new lives together.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I didn't want the next part to be with the wedding part. Please review :) it makes me write faster!**


End file.
